Under the Stars
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Lucas is in love with Ushio, but fears of being rejected due to his age. What will happen when he confesses to her during the Shooting Star Festival? LucasxOc; RedxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own "SSBB", but I do own my Oc!!**

**Since there isn't any LucasxOc fics on this site, I decided to make one. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lucas had one wish on that special night of the Shooting Star Festival; one that he has never told anyone about. He wished to be with the one he loved and surprisingly, it was not Ness. It was his best friend, Ushio. She was the same age as Red and was very best friends with Samus. She had silvery-purple hair with blue eyes as blue as the ocean. There were some freckles on her face and she had small glasses on. She knows martial arts, but has no magical or psychic powers like some of the other Brawlers had.

What made him fall in love with the girl was her kindness and her determination to help others, also doing her best on fulfilling her goals in life. Ness knew about this and so did Sonic, so they agreed to help him gather up the courage to tell her how he felt about her. However, the boy was very nervous and shy, afraid that she would reject him just because he was a small 12-year old boy.

"Lucas!" Ness called out, running towards him from across the mansion's garden and waving to him.

Lucas smiled at his friend. "Hey..."

"So, you think tonight is perfect?"

The blonde nodded. "I think so. I somehow feel confident tonight." He soon beamed. "I feel... SUPER CONFIDENT!!"

Ness clapped with a big smile. "I'm glad to hear that, Lucas. That's just one of the steps of heading to manlihood." He soon saw something in the corner of his eye. "Here she comes." He skipped past him. "Good luck... Mr. Super Confidence."

Lucas cried out, "Ness! Wait, I-!"

"Lucas, there you are," Ushio said with a smile as she approached the small blonde boy. "I was thinking that you would not be able to show up, and yet, here you are!"

The boy blushed a little soon after. "Yeah, I came because... I wanted to... spend time... with you..." he said shyly and nervously.

The girl soon patted his head. "I'm glad you said that. I wanted to spend time with you too. Want to stargaze together? I want to wait for a shooting star!"

Lucas soon smiled. "Sure, I would love that."

* * *

"I can't believe that it's happening!" Toon Link said in an excited tone as he, Ness, Red and his girlfriend, Gina was hiding behind a bush, spying on the two.

Ness nodded. "Let's hope things work out with them."

Red smiled while holding Gina close to him. "Yeah. If that does not work, there is always Plan B."

Gina giggled. "I love Plan B. That was what got you and me together."

Red blushed. "Uh, yeah... Right." He let out a small chuckle.

Ness and Toon Link sniggered.

* * *

"Look! I see Leo up there!"

"I can see the Big Dipper as well!"

Ushio giggled. "There are so many things to see in the night sky, huh?"

Lucas beamed with a soft chuckle. "You can say that again. I always think of this whenever I use my PK Starstorm."

"I love it when I see that attack when we Brawl together." Ushio soon looked at him from the side. "That's one of the reasons why I think you are so cool."

The blonde PSI fighter soon blushed. "Y-you do? Really?"

The girl nodded with a soft smile. "Of course. I would never lie to you." She soon looked up at the starry night sky with a sigh. "This evening is so beautiful..."

_Not as beautiful as you are, Ushio..._ Lucas thought. _Ok... Ness told me that this may be my only chance and I am not going to screw it up! I can do this! I know I can! I just need to believe in myself and take the emotional risk! Yeah! That's what I'll do; Take and emotional risk! Here I go!! _Lucas thought in his mind before looking at the girl's hand. _You can still do this! Go on!!_

Then he held her hand and Ushio looked at him with a blush on her face. "Lucas?" she asked, getting a bit nervous.

Lucas soon spoke softly, "Ushio, I have been holding this back for so long and now I have to say it before I lose my chance!"

"What is it?"

That was when the blonde blushed harder. "I... I love you!! I don't care if you do not feel the same for me, despite my age! All that matters is that I want you to be happy and I wanted to tell you my feelings before I ever lose the courage!" He soon panted and then looked straight into her eyes, trying to keep on having his courage, not willing to lose it.

Ushio smiled. "Lucas... I... I was..."

Shutting his eyes, the boy thought in his mind, _This is it! I'm going to lose her, but I must be strong! I must! For her!!_

"Lucas, I love you too..."

Lucas gasped. He looked at her. "R-really?"

The girl nodded, her blush fading slightly. "Yeah. I used to love Link, but then... when you saved me from that Gollem while we were saving the world from Tabbu, I realized of my feelings for you. So what if our ages are different, all that matters is being together..."

The PSI fighter could not believe it! The girl he loves loves him back! He could not believe it and before he even knew it, he saw Ushio starting to slowly lean in towards him, her eyes slowly closing. He felt his heart beating loudly and he started to slowly close his eyes.

"Lucas..."

"Ushio..."

"Say that sentence one more time..."

Lucas soon blushed again. "I... love you..."

Ushio smiled, her eyes getting closer of being shut. "Again..."

"I... love you..."

"Again..."

"I... love... you..."

After that, they had their eyes closed, their lips touching, making it a long, passionate and magical kiss as a shooting star flew over them. This was what they both wished; to be together. Now they have their wish come true. Ness, Toon Link and the others were cheering happily, soon Red and Gina's cheers were silenced. Toon Link was still cheering when he noticed Ness ceased his cheering as well, looking at something behind him. Toon Link turned around, following the black-haired PSI's direction when he saw Red and Gina kissing.

He smiled at that moment. "I guess this is one night I can tell Tetra about."

Ness chuckled softly. "Same for me when I tell Paula."

The two were right. This was a night that no one will ever forget. This was a night that they will cherish forever in their hearts as they continue to enjoy being under the stars.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know. HArsh reviews and flames are TOTALLY not allowed!**

**Thank you :)**


End file.
